Koshi Kanda
神田 幸志 |image= Kanda.png |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Amateur Boxer Olympic Japan Boxing team |position= |other_names= |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Japan |past_level_1=Middle school |past_team_1=Nankatsu middle school }} (神田 幸志, Kanda Koshi) is the closest Tsubasa Ozora's rival for the love of Sanae Nakazawa. Description His first appearance was in Captain Tsubasa (chapter 56). He's a tall, athletic, good-looking young man with slightly fluffy bangs. Kanda is a very emotional young man, impulsive and fiery. While not a cruel person, he can be extremely arrogant as well and especially to people that he either is possessive of (like Sanae) or deems as inferior (like Tsubasa). But he also respects those who prove a challenge and refuse to give up. History Boys' Fight arc He meets Sanae when he bumps into her at school, then Yukari (whom he's friends with) introduces them. He immediately shows romantic interest on Sanae, but she's oblivious. Kanda does not give up even after learning that Sanae likes Tsubasa, and he looks down on Tsubasa since he doesn't think he's good enough for her. J Boys' Challenge arc Epilogue When the Nankatsu boys return home, Kanda is shown to still be in love with Sanae. He tries to put pressure on her so she'll be his girlfriend rather than Tsubasa's, even when Yukari warns him not to do so. This even leads to a fight with the Nankatsu team, go as far as beating up Ishizaki when the latter stands in his way. Later, he and Sanae have a talk near the school. He tells her that he's challenged Tsubasa for her and speculates that, since Tsubasa cannot get into fights without bringing trouble to the whole team, he won't come for her. Sanae says it's not true, and when Tsubasa appears Kanda starts yelling at him. Sanae tries to stop the upcoming fight but Kanda pushes her away, and as Tsubasa gets distracted Kanda punches him fiercely and begins beating him up. Despite Tsubasa not having any street fight or boxing skills, he still refuses to leave Sanae alone even when she begs him not to fight. when Kanda moves in for an uppercut, however, he remembers all the good times spent with Sanae and fiercely retaliates with a kick to the face, which sends Kanda flying to the ground. Kanda realizes that Tsubasa kicked him with the same strength the latter uses in his football playing skills, and once he recovers from the impact he acknowledges Tsubasa's strength and leaves him and Sanae alone. He even stops the Nankatsu boys from going there, having decided that he cannot interfere anymore. Rising Sun saga He appears later in Rising Sun by representing Japan in professional boxing in the Madrid Olympics. While still hot-blooded and ambitious, he has grown notoriously more mature and wants Tsubasa and the Olympic Japan footballers to do well in the Olympics. Tsubasa is surprised and happy when he learns that Kanda is also a representative of their country, hoping that he'll do well too. Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Athletes Category:Characters introduced in Boys' Fight arc